video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Video Collection children's trailer from 1994
The Video Collection children's trailer from 1994 is a UK VHS trailer from the Video Collection International network throughout mid-late 1994. Promo 1 Description Here is a VCI Children's promo from 1994 with programmes including Sooty & Co, Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Rosie & Jim, Tots TV, Rainbow, Brum, The Magic House, Christopher Crocodile, The Riddlers, The Wind in the Willows and Sesame Street. Voiceover * Videos * The Magic House - Moving Pictures and Other Stories * Sooty & Co. - Moving In/Bubble Trouble * Rainbow - New Friends and Other Stories * The Adventures of Christopher Crocodile * Brum - Seaside and 9 Other Stories * The Riddlers - A Riddler at Last and Other Stories * Sesame Street - Learning About Letters * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories * Tots TV - Roller Skating and Other Stories * Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and other stories * The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of Two Toads Taken from trailers on Videos # Sooty & Co. - Splashing Out/Soo to the Rescue # Sooty & Co. - World of Fun/Clocks Galore # The Wind in the Willows - Winter Tales # Tots TV - Bike Ride and Other Stories # Brum - Brum and the Helicopter and Other Stories # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories # Rosie and Jim - Hats and 6 Other Stories # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection # Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One: The Beginning of Things (1995 Re-Release) Gallery The Magic House - Moving Pictures and Other Stories 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png|Welcome to world of children's entertainment with hours of learning fun and laughter now available to buy on video. The children will be kept enthralled for hours with this superb collection of favourites both old and new. Sooty and Co - Moving In and Bubble Trouble 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png Rainbow - New Friends and Other Stories 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png The Adventures of Christopher Crocodile 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png Brum - Bumper Special - Seaside and 9 Other Stories 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png The Riddlers - A Riddler at Last and Other Stories 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png Sesame Street - Learning About Letters 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Bumper Special - Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png Tots TV - Roller Skating and Other Stories 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and Other Stories 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png The Wind in the Willows 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png All These Titles Out Now to Buy on Video from The Video Collection (1994).png|Watch Out For All These Titles and Many More. The Very Best in Children's Entertainment Out Now to Buy on Video Category:Trailers and Promos Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:The Magic House Category:Sooty Category:Sooty and Co Category:Rainbow Category:Rainbow Toy Shop Category:Christopher Crocodile Category:Brum Category:The Riddlers Category:Sesame Street Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Tots TV Category:Rosie and Jim Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Scottish Television Category:Granada Television Category:Thames Video Category:Tetra Films Category:HTV Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Yorkshire Television Category:Jim Henson Category:Channel Four Television Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Central Video Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:BBFC U Category:BBFC Uc